De nouvelles relations
by lolitadragnir
Summary: Ils avaient vaincu le mage noir quelques mois plus tôt et avaient été invités à revenir passer leur dernière année à Poudlard. Le trio d'or décida d'y retourner afin de passer enfin une année paisible dans l'école mais c'est ce qu'ils pensaient car l'un d'eux viendra créer un problème mais qui dit que cela sera mauvais pour tous ?
1. Introduction

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fiction sur le monde d'Harry Potter dont l'idée m'est apparu comme une évidence. Comme vous devez le savoir, si j'en ai déjà parlé, je n'aime pas beaucoup, voir pas du tout, le couple que forme Ron et Hermione et vous le verrez sûrement dans cette fiction !

Avant de vous résumez l'histoire, je vais déjà mettre les choses à plats pour ne pas vous gêner dans la lecture.  
Alors :  
\- le monde d'Harry Potter appartient malheureusement à JKR même si j'aurai bien aimé l'obtenir mais cela coûterait trop cher pour moi :-:  
\- Severus Rogue est encore en vie grâce à Hermione qu'il va prendre sous son aile pour la former  
\- Fred Weasley est encore en vie aussi, sauvé in extremis par Théodore Nott  
\- Dumbledore est toujours mort, heureusement car je ne l'aime plus trop depuis avoir lu des faits sur lui :3

Bien maintenant passons au résumé !

 _Ils avaient vaincu le mage noir quelques mois plus tôt et avaient été invités à revenir passer leur dernière année à Poudlard. Le trio d'or décida d'y retourner afin de passer enfin une année paisible dans l'école mais c'est ce qu'ils pensaient car l'un d'eux viendra créer un problème mais qui dit que cela sera mauvais pour tous ? Entre déception, trahison, nouvelles amitiés et romances, venait découvrir l'univers de cette fiction !_

Bon bah je vous laisse lire le prologue qui suivra juste après et à la prochaine !


	2. Prologue

Comment cela avait-il pu arriver ? Elle l'avait toujours aimé, mettant de côté le fait qu'il soit sorti avec sa camarade de dortoir lors de leur sixième année et ils avaient même commencé une relation à la fin de la guerre mais il avait osé la trahir ! Dire qu'elle aurait tout fait pour lui…

Heureusement qu'elle avait découvert ses manigances bien avant de faire ce qu'il voulait d'elle.

 _Quelques heures plus tôt_

Elle venait de quitter le bureau du professeur Rogue, ou plutôt Prince maintenant vu que celui-ci voulait faire oublier le nom de celui qui avait été un espion pour les deux camps, et remontait tranquillement vers la grande salle quand elle entendit des bruits dans une salle vide se trouvant dans les cachots. En tant que préfète, elle se dirigea vers ladite salle pour vérifier ce qu'il se passait et ouvrit doucement et silencieusement la porte mais elle n'aurait jamais dû…

Son petit-ami, ou devrait-elle dire son ex petit-ami, se trouvait assis sur le bureau professoral et se faisait monter par une femme blonde que la brunette connaissait très bien puisqu'elle était l'ex du dit jeune homme. Hermione resta planter devant cet affreux spectacle sans rien dire et sans se faire remarquer mais quelqu'un la sorti de sa stupeur et la tira loin de cette salle. Elle se retrouva de nouveau dans le bureau du directeur de la maison verte et argent mais elle resta plongée dans son manque de réaction tandis que celui-ci discutait avec plusieurs membres de sa maison qui semblait jurer contre le jeune Weasley.

 _Retour au présent_

Hermione les écoutait distraitement, n'arrivant pas à sortir de sa tête les images qui la dégoûtait. L'un des serpents présents s'approcha d'elle et posa une main sur son épaule. Levant les yeux, Hermione vit que c'était Pansy Parkinson qui se trouvait devant elle et que celle-ci semblait énervée mais pas contre la lionne apparemment. La Serpentard lui fait un petit sourire et c'est cela qui permet à la brune de craquer et de se mettre à pleurer, pleurer de rage contre cet idiot de rouquin qui avait osé la trahir de la pire des manières qu'il soit. Pansy la serra contre elle, regardant ses camarades qui semblait comprendre la douleur de la jeune héroïne de guerre. Mais le professeur Prince vint rapidement mettre un court à ce moment en disant que s'ils ne se dépêchait pas de rejoindre la Grande Salle, ils se feraient trucider par la nouvelle directrice de Poudlard. C'est ainsi que le petit groupe se dirigea vers cet endroit qui les avait accueillis. La lionne les laissa après un petit sourire et alla s'asseoir entre Harry et Neville, ignorant froidement Ron qui était arrivé avant elle. Celui qu'elle considérait comme son frère ne leur fit aucune remarque mais regarda longuement la jeune femme qui lui fit comprendre qu'elle lui expliquera plus tard ce qui se passait dans leur vie. En attendant que les nouveaux élèves fassent leur entrée dans la salle, Hermione discuta avec Ginny et Neville pendant qu'Harry était plongé dans une discussion intense avec Dean et Seamus. Ron, pendant ce temps-là, était ignoré de tous sauf de son amante. Celle-ci lui faisait du pied mais il l'ignorait, se demandant ce qui arrivait à sa petite amie officielle. Alors qu'il allait lui demander, le professeur Rogue entra dans la Grande Salle, suivi du groupe des premières années qui semblait admiratif. Ils furent répartis rapidement et la directrice se leva, prête à faire son discours. Hermione attrapa la main d'Harry, qui avait continué de discuter avec ses camarades pendant la répartition, pour attirer son attention et ne la lâcha pas malgré le coup d'œil de jalousie que venait de lui envoyer le rouquin.


	3. Chapitre 1

Comme dit plutôt, l'univers ne m'appartient pas, seul l'histoire est de moi ! Merci à Emma pour son gentil commentaire !

* * *

La directrice venait de se lever, attirant le regard de tous par un mouvement ample de la main tandis que le professeur Prince s'asseyait à ses côtés, sur le siège que la directrice occupait avant la mort de Dumbledore. Il regarda toute la salle, son regard s'attardant sur son filleul puis sur le jeune Potter et la jeune Granger. Il venait à peine de se séparer de la jeune lionne mais il voyait encore les traces de larmes sur son visage, se demandant comment ses amis pouvait ne pas les voir. La nouvelle directrice prit enfin la parole après avoir lancé un sort sur sa gorge de manière à pouvoir être entendu de tous.

« Bonsoir à tous et à toutes, je suis heureuse de vous revoir, pour ceux présent ces dernières années, et de vous voir pour les nouveaux. Ces dernières années ont tellement été difficiles que vous n'avez pas pu faire votre scolarité de manière normale. Surtout pour les septièmes et sixièmes années de l'an dernier. Maintenant que la menace de Voldemort ne pèse plus sur nos têtes, j'espère que vous pourrez passez votre scolarité tranquillement dans cette école. Pour cette nouvelle année, nous avons décidés, qu'en dehors de la cérémonie de répartition, de la remise de la coupe des quatre maisons et du banquet de fin d'année, les quatre grandes tables n'existeraient plus mais que des tables rondes, pouvant accueillir jusqu'à dix élèves seraient dispersées dans toute la Grande Salle. Aussi, vous pouvez maintenant aller à Pré-au-lard dès que vous le souhaiter et nous ne vous imposerons plus de couvre-feu dans l'intérieur du château. Maintenant lever vous afin que nous installions toutes ces tables. »

Pendant le discours, Hermione avait remarqué que la fille avec qui le rouquin venait de la tromper avait disparu mais elle ne fit pas plus attention que ça et se leva en même temps que tous les autres élèves des quatre maison, enfin tous sauf Ron qui lui semblait être déconnecté de ce monde. C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva quelques secondes plus tard au sol, se tenant devant une Lavande toute rouge qui s'essuya la bouche rapidement. Cette scène ne passa pas inaperçue et Rusard vint récupérer les deux Gryffondor qui firent perdre à leur maison 50 points chacun, faisant commencer la maison dans le négatif alors qu'ils n'étaient qu'à la rentrée. Tous regardaient l'endroit où se tenait les deux jeunes adultes, certains osant même regarde vers la petite-amie officielle du jeune homme mais celle-ci avait pris un masque froid. Voulant passer outre cet accident, la directrice et son adjoint firent plusieurs mouvements en même temps et une centaine de table apparut devant et autour des élèves. Hermione se dirigea vers une table se trouvant là où celle des serpents se trouvait avant et fut rejoins par Harry, Ginny, Neville et Luna qui n'en revenait pas. Quelques minutes après, ils furent rejoints par cinq Serpentards qui n'était autre que ceux qui avait consolés la brune quelques instant avant de rentrer dans la salle. Pansy pris place juste en face de la préfète et lui fit un petit sourire tandis que Drago Malfoy et Blaise Zabini prenait place de chaque côté de la verte. Pendant ce temps-là, Daphné et Théodore se mettent de chaque côté de Luna, Théo se retrouvant donc à droite d'Hermione. Le repas se déroula dans le calme, ils apprenaient à se connaître tout en dégustant une tarte à la citrouille puis à la mélasse en buvant un jus de citrouille bien frais. Hermione se découvrit une passion commune avec chacun des Serpentards présent et rigola souvent avec Pansy et Blaise qui faisait tout pour la rendre heureuse tandis qu'Harry discutait de la situation avec Ginny. Vint la fin du repas, Hermione et Blaise emmenèrent leurs amis vers leur appartement de préfets-en-chefs qu'ils avaient découvert quelques heures plus tôt. Leurs amis étant tous préfets, les différents appartements se trouvait dans le même couloir mais ils pénétrèrent tous dans le premier car il était le plus grand. Ginny attira son ainée contre elle pour la câliner, voulant lui faire oublier que son frère n'était qu'un con tandis que les autres discutait dans leur coin, cherchant une idée pour venger leur préfète en chef. Quelqu'un toqua à la porte et Blaise se dirigea vers celle-ci pour l'ouvrir ce qui permis au directeur adjoint de rentrer et de s'approcher de la seule fille du trio d'or. Celle-ci se dégagea des bras de sa meilleure amie et regarda le professeur qui s'était mis accroupis devant elle.

« Comment allez-vous miss Granger ?

\- Cela pourrait aller mieux je pense…

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous serez vengée par tous les professeur de cette école.

\- Je... merci beaucoup monsieur.

\- Ce n'est rien miss, nous ne pouvons pas tolérer de tels comportement dans l'école et encore moins quand cela blesse notre meilleure élève. Sur ce, je vous laisse, bonne soirée jeunes gens. »

Il les quitta, sortant de la pièce dans son célèbre mouvement de cape que tous connaissaient. Hermione essuya les dernières larmes présentent sur ses joues et invita ses amies à s'asseoir sur les nombreux fauteuils et canapés présent autour de la table basse. Ils discutèrent jusqu'à deux heures du matin et décidèrent de rester dormir ici sur des matelas qu'Hermione et Pansy avait fait apparaître d'un mouvement de baguette. Heureusement, le lendemain il ne commençait qu'à dix heures et aurait donc le temps de se préparer et de déjeune tranquillement.


	4. Chapitre 2

Merci à tous pour vos gentils mots, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les précédents. Voici donc le second chapitre de cette fiction. Nous revoilà dans le petit monde de DNR.

* * *

Ils s'étaient tous réveillés presque en même temps, les filles allant se préparer dans une chambre tandis que les garçons étaient aller chercher de la nourriture dans la cuisine, les elfes leur ayant déjà préparer des plateaux remplis de pleins de bonnes choses. Harry et Drago furent les premiers à rentrer, discutant de tout et rien, et surprirent Hermione en train de discuter vivement avec Ginny à propos des cours par lesquels ils allaient commencés aujourd'hui. Ginny était persuader que ce serait métamorphose tandis qu'Hermione soutenait que ce serait potions, comme presque chaque année. Pansy et Daphné, même si elle n'était pas dans la même année, soutenait Ginny, préférant commencer par un cours avec la directrice, tandis que Luna se mettait du côté d'Hermione, ou du moins disait que les potions était très intéressant car elles débordaient de diverses créatures imaginaires dont seul Luna et son père avait le secret. Les garçons, maintenant au complet, regardait la scène en étant perdus et en se demandant comment ça avait pu déraper aussi vite. Pansy sembla remarquer la présence puisqu'elle fit un signe aux filles et qu'elle se tournèrent toutes vers leur camarades masculins. La préfète-en-chef leur fit un sourire et les invita tous à s'asseoir sur la grande table présente dans le salon. Blaise et Hermione prirent place l'un à côté de l'autre, observant les préfets discuter ensemble. Dire qu'il y a peine quelques mois, aucun des deux groupes ne se serait parlé mais là à cause, ou plutôt grâce, du rouquin, tous sont venus à se parler. Ils prirent le temps de déjeuner rapidement avant de se diriger vers la Grande Salle pour aller récupérer leurs emploi du temps respectif. Comme l'avait prédit Hermione, ils avaient potions en premier et ils se dirigèrent vers les cachots pour rejoindre le directeur adjoint. Celui-ci les accueillis en silence et calmement, leur désignant des groupements de tables différents des années précédentes. Hermione se plaça entre Harry et Ginny tandis que Pansy, Blaise et Drago s'asseyait juste devant eux. Luna et Neville se mirent derrière le trio d'or, se faisant accompagner par Théodore qui discuta longuement avec Hermione en attendant que le cours commence. Daphné était partie rejoindre sa propre classe dès leur sortie de la Grande Salle. Ron et Lavande pénétrèrent dans la salle de classe, Ron se dirigeant vers Harry et Hermione pour discuter mais le professeur Prince les éloigna d'un simple coup de baguette en les envoyant vers une table de deux au fond de la salle, à l'écart de toutes les autres et en mauvaise état. Hermione ne leur lança aucun regard mais serra ses poings ce que Théodore sembla remarquer puisqu'il posa une main sur son épaule et la serra pendant plusieurs secondes. Harry voyait bien que sa sœur de cœur semblait être sur le point de craquer et lui donna un papier ou il avait inscrit des sortilèges qu'il aimerait lancer sur les amants qui avait osé la faire souffrir. Hermione rigola quelques instant puis se concentra sur la potion qu'ils devaient préparer pour ce cours. Hermione et Harry trouvèrent ironique que la potion du jour soit le Polynectar car ils savaient très bien que leur professeur était au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé lors de leur seconde année. Ils regardèrent vers Drago qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi les deux Gryffondors rigolait en le regardant. Blaise et Pansy, eux, se souvenait d'un moment en seconde année où Crabbe et Goyle leur avait sembler étrange mais ils ne dirent rien, voulant laisser à leur meilleur ami la chance de le découvrir tout seul. Drago regarda ses meilleurs amis en haussant les sourcils mais ne dit pas un mot de plus. Hermione et Harry avancèrent rapidement, prenant le temps d'expliquer les parties qu'elle ne comprenait pas à Ginny. Vers la fin du cours, le professeur Prince commença à faire le tour des tables, commentant ce qu'il voyait au passage. Il commença par la table la plus éloignée, laissant échapper un « Désolant » pour la… « mixture » que le rouquin avait fait et remarquant qu'il y avait des éléments inconnus dans celle-ci. Il fit disparaître le contenu du chaudron et administra une punition aux deux Gryffondors sans leur enlever des points. Il passa ensuite à la potion du groupe multi-maisons que composé Luna, Neville et Théo et fut étonné de trouver une potion valable, surtout en sachant que Neville faisait parti du trio. Il leur fit un mouvement de la tête puis passa à la table du nouveau trio d'or et ne dit rien car ils savaient tous comment serait la potion. Enfin, il arriva à la table de son filleul et de ses meilleurs amis et fut surpris que leur potion soit presqu'au même niveau que celle d'Hermione et d'Harry. Il attribua cinq points au Serpentard puis fit de même pour les deux autres groupes. Il retourna à son bureau et demanda aux élèves de déposer leur échantillon lorsqu'ils quitteraient la salle. Hermione et ses deux camarades furent les premiers à quitter la salle, déposant trois petits tubes à essais sur le bureau professoral. Le trio de Serpentard les suivit rapidement et ils furent aussitôt suivis par Neville, Luna et Théo. Les neuf élèves se dirigèrent vers la cour intérieur pour souffler un coup et discuter de tout et rien. Harry avait pris Ginny contre elle tandis Luna s'était installé aux côtés de Neville. Pansy et Blaise s'était assis dans l'herbe et discuter avec Drago qui s'était installé sur un muret. Hermione les regardait en souriant, ne faisant pas attention aux regards que Théo et Drago lui portait. Harry, lui, l'avait remarqué mais il ne voulait rien dire pour le moment, préférant voir comment les relations allait évoluer dans le futur.


End file.
